Blood Stained Lives
by Avalons Guardian
Summary: What if the Blade Brakers wanted to comite suicide? What if the ones they loved try and save them? Will they succeed? Or fail? R for later chapters.
1. Tyson's Truth

Blood Stained Lives  
  
By: Avalons Guardian  
  
Complete Summary:  
  
Ok while I was in school, in my own little world, I thought of this. What if each one of the Blade Breakers, thought of committing suicide and actually went for it? I know normally they wouldn't, but hey this is fanfiction. Anyways so what if the ones that loved them tried to stop them? Will they succeed? Or will they fail? The first four chapters are about each Blade Breaker getting ready for there suicide, and the final chapter the ones they love trying to save them. Ok so here it goes.  
  
PS. I don't own Bey Blades all I own is Maria (my OC character in a future story) so don't even think about suing.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Tyson's Truth  
  
*~*Tyson's P.O.V*~*  
  
My life sucks so badly. Sure I have great friends, but everywhere I turn someone is after Dragoon or myself. I hate this; why am I the target? There's only one way to end this hell, death. But how? There are so many ways, so many different ways, how am I going to do it.  
  
"Tyson, hey Tyson are you alright?" Hilary asked me.  
  
I looked up at her, well I really wasn't looking at her. I was in another world until she waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh? Yeah Hilary I'm fine," I replied.  
  
The truth was I wasn't fine. An guy wanting to kill himself, that's just crazy. Probably be sent to an crazy house with padded rooms or something for it. But I don't care; they won't be able to help me. I'll be dead; soon it'll all be over.  
  
*~*Later that night*~*  
  
I walk in the dark woods to the an old shack. It's pretty beat down, but it's were I'm going to do it. So no one will be able to help me or stop me. By the time my grandfather finds the note I left him, I'll be long done and dead. I faced my head to the sky; the rain started coming down hard. Thunder rumbled through the air, and a silver lighting bolt crashed. I put the collar of my coat close to my neck as I walk farther into the woods. Stepping quietly around twigs and sticks. I thought about earlier when I was talking to Hilary. The whole conversation was in my head (a/n this /words/ is italics ok).  
  
/Tyson are you sure you'll alright? She questioned me/  
  
/I'm fine mind your own business Hilary I answered coldly/  
  
/Don't blame me for caring about you, you've been acting strange all day! She scolded/  
  
/I had looked at her strangely, her face turned red when I said what are you worried about me? /  
  
/So what if I am, do you have a problem?! She screamed her face turning a deep dark red/  
  
/I shook my head and gave a weak smile I'm fine Hilary I promise/  
  
The whole truth was, I was far from fine. But hey who cares if I lied to Hilary. It's not like I love her or anything. I froze as I thought those words. I don't love her right, of course I don't.  
  
"Or do I," I whispered.  
  
It didn't matter now, my life will be over soon. I stood at the front of the shack and opened the door. It creaked open as I lit a candle. Didn't want to draw attention with the electrical light. I walked to the right hand side were a aquarium. Inside was a rattlesnake. I was going to use the reptile's venom to kill myself. I'd rather do that than cut myself, kind of a cheesy way to go, but hey that's the way I wanted to go so it was my business. I removed the lid of the aquarium and stuck my hand in there. The rattler let out a warning rattle but I didn't obey it. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain go through my hand. I drew my hand out and looked at it. I felt the poison run through my vein, I fell to the ground and looked up at the ceiling. I started to remember everything since I became a Blade Breaker.  
  
/I saw them all, every team we'd ever faced/  
  
I smiled; those were the times. The competition, but those days were over and my days were numbered.  
  
/Then the Blade Breakers rushed through my mind, everyone, Max, Ray, Kai. All of them are my friends, I even saw Kenny. /  
  
Will they miss me? Or be happy that the big ego Tyson is gone?  
  
/Then I saw my dad and grandpa/  
  
I know they would miss me, I'm family. I never saw my dad, but grandpa raised me well. I'll miss you guys I love you.  
  
/The last memories I had was of Hilary. The day when I was at school and she was bitching at me for being late. But then I saw the other days when she actually showed some feelings for me. Like today, I hate to admit it, but I'm going to miss her/  
  
Then my mind went blank; everything was gone. Everyone, the pain of the venom became stronger. The cringed as the fever came. Good Bye world, good bye gramps, dad. See you Blade Breakers. Maybe someday Hilary and everyone else I'll see you again. This is my final good bye; I love you all.  
  
The door of the shack swung open, the wind and the rain blew in.  
  
"Tyson!" A faint voice called to me. . .  
  
Avalons Guardian: All right that was Tyson's chapter. Next is going to be Max. Be ready his is going to be a little more violent than this one. Not much more, but just enough. Oh and one more thing Review! 


	2. Max's Hell

Ok the first chapter was about Tyson. Now this is Max, his is a little more violent. The poor tortured mind of the hyper active American boy.  
  
PS. I don't own Bey Blade I only own Maria and this story line. Oh and this chapter is the shortest out of all of them.  
  
Blood Stained Lives  
  
By: Avalons Guardian  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Max's Hell  
  
*~*Max's P .O.V*~*  
  
Man my life is hell. First mom and dad get divorced, mom's in America, and dad brings me here. Not that my friends are bad or anything. It just that I wish I had a happy family like Kenny or Ray even. Not have one parent with me and another one hundreds of miles away. Yeah when I visited mom in America a couple months ago hey it was great, but still. Now these scientist are after our bitbeast. Plus the Saint Shields what in Gods name do they want? Ever since I joined the Blade Breakers everyone seems to be after us. Well soon they only have to get three of us, that's right tonight I end this. Tonight's the night when the Blade Breaker's loses a member. I'll end this tortured life of mine tonight and I'm sure people will miss me. But at least I'll be out of my misery.  
  
My phone suddenly rang. I picked it up and said "hello?"  
  
"Hey Max its Emily!" The cheerful voice of Emily said to me.  
  
"Wow Emily long time," I said not in my normal hyper voice.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to call and say I'm flying over there tomorrow," Emily stated, "Judy says that you guys need some help with team Physic so I'm coming over to see what I can do."  
  
"Really that's great," I said not very enthusiastically.  
  
"Max are you ok?" Emily asked me.  
  
"Yeah Emily I'm fine," I replied I was lying.  
  
"Ok, well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow," She said.  
  
"Ok bye," I said hanging up the phone.  
  
Great now Emily was going to come into town when they find me dead! What a smart move, why did Kenny tell my mom about team Physic. Grr. . .I didn't want to do this to Emily, but I want to be happy I know I'm being selfish but. . .ah forget it. I'm doing it and that's that!  
  
*~*Later on that night*~*  
  
I stood in the park it was empty thank god. My dad knows I'm here, and I claimed I would be back at 9:00 p.m. But that was the time I was going to do it. That was the time I was going to kill myself. Only twenty minutes away, I pulled out the black gun that I found in the Pawnshop. I knew it would be quick so I decided to die like this. In the End though it doesn't even matter. (a/n here come the italics)  
  
/Dad I'm gonna go for a walk/  
  
/Ok be back before 9:00 I have a surprise for you/  
  
/Ok dad I promise/  
  
I wasn't going to keep that promise though. I wasn't going to find out what that surprise was. The only thing that was going to happen at 9:00 was the sound of a gunshot and a silver bullet going through my head. That's the only thing that will happen to me a 9:00. Hopefully they won't find my body until morning that will give me enough time to die. I gripped the gun tightly. I wanted to do it now but what would be the point. Just wait the ten minutes that were left and deal with it. Soon it will all be over Max, very soon. Five minutes left now, I breathed heavily. My heart was pumping faster. My whole body was shaking. Two more minutes now. I put the gun to my head, my finger on the trigger. The rain started to come down hard, and the wind blew even harder. I glanced at my watch, one minute. My body started shaking harder. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. . . . .BANG!  
  
I fell to the ground face forward into my own pool of blood. The gun was out of my hand. It was over, finally I could rest in peace. My life flashed before my eyes, but I didn't pay attention. I have no regrets, none what so ever.  
  
"MAX!" I heard the faint voice of Emily call.  
  
Avalons Guardian: Ok that was Max's chapter. Next we're going to have Ray, hehehe my second favorite character so this should be fun! 


	3. Ray's Pain

Ok the last chapter was about Max. Now this chapter is about my second favorite character. Our boy Ray! Let's see what I can cook up for the Chinese hottie.  
  
Blood Stained Lives  
  
By: Avalons Guardian  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ray's Pain  
  
*~*Ray's P.O.V*~*  
  
Why does everything happen to me? First when I met up with the White Tiger's in the Asian Tournament I lost Drigger. Than in the World Championships I was practically killed by Bryan. Damn, everything is happening to me since I left my hometown. I love being with my friends as much at the next guy, but come on this is got to end somehow. And I know how. That's right death, Mariah's in town for awhile which makes this decision hard but it's what I've decided and nobody can change my mind. Not my friends or Mariah. I love her and all, but I just can't go on like this.  
  
"Ray!" Mariah's voice yelled at me from the other side of the terminal.  
  
I waved, I couldn't let her know that something was wrong. I didn't want her to worry. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"How'd you been?" She questioned.  
  
"Fine you?" I answered.  
  
"Great, the rest of the team says to say hi for them."  
  
"Really, well be sure to tell them I said hi when you get back."  
  
I smiled, not a real smile, but Mariah didn't notice thank god. The rest of the day I stayed with her. And before she went inside the hotel I said my final good bye to her and placed my lips on hers.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied as I sat back in the cab.  
  
She waved good bye to me before she walked into the hotel. I shouldn't have given her the kiss. Now she is defiantly going to think something's wrong.  
  
"were to kid?" The driver asked.  
  
"The bridge," I replied.  
  
The driver shrugged and drove me to the bridge.  
  
"are you sure there is were you want to be?" He asked me.  
  
I nodded; and he shrugged and murmured something as I paid him. He drove off as I made my way down under the bridge. In my pocket was a silver knife with a black handle. The weapon that will give me my peace. These are my final minutes, and I won't waste them. Mariah I love you so much, and I hope you know that. Tyson, at first I thought you were some big ego jerk, but then I got to know you and I'll miss you buddy. Max, a little hyper sometimes, but hey when someone needed to smile you got them smiling. Kai, well what can I say. You're always quite and never talk to anyone much. But deep down inside I know you care. I'll miss you all, you're all really good friends. But this is my choice and this has nothing to do with any of you.  
  
/Ray all that matters to us is your safety Lee's voice echoed through my mind/  
  
/Ray get up! Mariah, what's going on/  
  
/don't do this Ray! Kevin why?/  
  
/We care about you Ray! Gary, was this a sign that my mind wanted me to know/  
  
No! I won't give in to my stupid mind tricks. Those aren't really my friends saying that, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. But why is it? It knows I'm about to make the biggest decision that will effect everyone I care about. Including Drigger, awe old buddy, I'm sorry, but this is the end. We had a lot of battles won and lost together, but now is the time for me to say my final good bye to you. I pulled out my silver blade as the bit disk shined in the moonlight. The rain started to come down hard and the wind blew. I looked up and then back at my blade, I gave a sigh almost as loud as the howling wind. I placed Drigger on the ground and pulled out the knife. I held the weapons by the black handle. Soon this life will all be in the past, soon Ray Kong will be gone forever. Soon my pain will all be over.  
  
I gripped the knife tighter. Was I doing the right thing? Of course not, I was going to kill myself. But, you know, it's not like I haven't thought about this. I have really hard and I found this is the only solution. I took the knife to my wrist, a mist of rain dripping on the blade. I heard a car drive onto the bridge and a car door slam. It was now or never, this is my final good bye.  
  
I slashed my right wrist. I gritted my teeth, it hurt badly. But the blood flowed out of my body. I then went to my left wrist. I slashed it. I dropped the knife and fell to my knees. The blood was staining my white pants. But I didn't care, soon my misery will be over, soon I'll leave this world with no regrets. I lived my life the way I wanted to. I was happy with the accomplishments I had made. Now the fifteen years I spent in this world all passed before my eyes. I smiled as the last year and couple months passed before me. Tyson, being his arrogant self. Max as hyper as ever, and Kai standing away from the group rolling his eyes. Hiding his true feelings. Good Bye guys, maybe somewhere somehow the Blade Breakers will meet again. Just maybe, my eyes closed as I fell face forward to the ground.  
  
"Ray!" A scared crying voice came from behind me. . .  
  
Avalons Guardian: Ok that was Ray's chapter. Now onto the last suicide chapter, my favorite character drum role please *the sound of drums comes in* Kai! This one is gonna rock! 


	4. Kai's Torture

Ok the last chapter was about Ray. Now I read over my other chapters and they are extremely short on the fanfiction. So I'm going to try and make the last two as long as I possibly can. But remember I was in my own little world when I thought of this story. Anyway here's Kai's chapter.  
  
PS. I don't own Bey Blade, I only own Maria (my OC character in a future story) so don't yell at me if this story is a little OCC!  
  
Blood Stained Lives  
  
By: Avalons Guardian  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kai's Torture  
  
*~*Kai's P.O.V*~*  
  
Humph everyone has it made. They have people in their families that care about them, even Tyson who just live with his grandfather. At least his grandfather doesn't use him, then there's Maria, the only family she has left is her little brother. But the people she lives with care and love her. But not Kai, oh no. I was burdened with living with that jackass grandfather of mine. Who only wants me here because he wants to rule the world and wants me to be one of his lackeys. How dare he! He's used me for all these years; I grew up with no childhood! I was only a kid, and they treated me like a criminal! Keeping me from being a kid, keeping me from having friends. There's nothing to gain, but everything to fear. That's what runs through my mind when I think about it.  
  
"Hey loser!" A voice called from behind me.  
  
Right away I knew who it was. I didn't even look when I said, "what do you want Maria?" Sounding as cold as ever, yup that's me. Cold-hearted Kai, I just don't want to show my feelings.  
  
"Wow that was a harsh welcome," Maria said sitting on the swing next to mine.  
  
I looked into her dark brown eyes; they looked almost black the first time I saw her. Her long brown hair blew in the wind. I kept me head down, normally I would have moved away by now. But I liked having her there. It made me feel a little better.  
  
"So what's up meho?" She questioned.  
  
I never knew why she called me that. She gave a Spanish nickname to all of us. Meho was the first word she said when I met her.  
  
/Are we cranky meho/  
  
I smiled remembering that, it was one of the good memories. She looked at me and her smile got wide when she said, "well rock heart over here cracked a smile." I laughed; she was the only one who could make me laugh. Not even Tyson could unless he did something stupid.  
  
"What you don't normally laugh like that," Maria stated, "what's up?"  
  
"It's nothing," I said coolly.  
  
"Don't lie Kai Hiwitari!" She stood up when she said this and knelt in front of me, "I think I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you."  
  
I looked into her eyes; they were filled with worry. I never normally saw this in her eyes, except that time when her little brother Juni was sick. Why was she looking at me like that, what was this feeling I had when I was around her?  
  
"What's it to you?" I asked coldly.  
  
She stood up and looked down on me, I could tell she was losing her temper with me. Not like anything else was new, but I couldn't tell her what was wrong I don't want her to know what I'm going to do tonight.  
  
"What is it a crime to worry about someone?" She asked me just as coldly as I had spoke to her.  
  
I looked up at her I was shocked. She was worrying about me. I stood up; I looked down at her. I was taller than she was; my eyes shifted to her leather jacket that she always wore. Most likely under it was a black T- shirt, and of course she was wearing those black pants with the silver snake on the right pant leg. She followed my eyes to where I was looking.  
  
"What interested in my jacket?" She asked.  
  
I shook my head and looked back at her face. She had beautiful features, the long dark hair, and the dark eyes to match. She was beautiful. What tell me I didn't just say that? Great I was falling for the Spanish transfer, who is major competition in Bey Bladding. Grrr. . .no actually it's probably because my mind is all jumbled up for what's going to happen tonight. My grandfather will regret raising me like a prisoner. He strong Kai won't be around anymore after tonight. I'll be lost in the sea, were I can rest in peace for good.  
  
"Listen Kai I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Maria said out of the blew.  
  
"Like I care," I said.  
  
"Whatever, adios meho," She waved good bye to me and climbed up the hill that led to the sidewalk. Good she's gone, now I can finish what I was going to do. The sun was already down, so I grabbed my backpack and headed for look out point. I walked through the dark forest as the rain started to come down and the wind began to blow. I walked to the beginning of the steps and looked at the raging sea. I walked down the steps and to the railing. I went into my backpack and pulled out pour sets of 20-pound weights. I knew these were the only things that would keep me down in the water. I put them on the ground and turned my back to the water. This was the place were Dunga battled Wyatt with his cyber bitbeast. So many memories are here, and this will be my last one. I sat down and leaned me head against the pole on the rail. I sighed and shut my eyes and let the rain fall on me as the good times flooded my mind.  
  
/We're not here to play, this is a tournament remember/  
  
/Awe come on Kai don't be such a wet blanket, Max you hyperactive American. Take care of yourself/  
  
/I didn't come here to play babysitter/  
  
/Waa waa could you get us some soda and candy? Tyson you moron, I wish I could hit you one more time before I do this/  
  
/Bunch of wise guys/  
  
I smiled that was the first time I'd ever actually gotten to know them outside of the arena. Then there was Ray, what a Bladder. He was extremely good, wish I could blade you for once Ray. But I can't this is going to happen, sorry guys.  
  
The wind howled, as I heard a gunshot farther off. Wonder what that was? Did it really matter though, I looked at my watch 9:00. Only a little while longer Kai, just hold out a little while longer. I started putting the weights on my arms and legs. I stood up and held onto the railing. I can't believe I'm going to do this, but there is no turning back. I'll be out of this life for good. Then Maria's face flashed through my mind. My eyes widened, why was I thinking of her before my death?  
  
/well aren't we mister cold-hearted, her words echoed in my mind/  
  
/what's it to you?/  
  
/C'mon meho you can't always be this cold-hearted/  
  
/why should you care, no one else does/  
  
/awe but that's what you think, she smiled when she said this/  
  
Maria, why was she in my mind now? Why now, do I have some sort of feelings for her? No, no possible way, but maybe. . .no get it together Kai. Why would you have feelings for her? Because she loves you too and you know it.  
  
I shook my head. No she won't stop me now, this is my decision and I don't need her trying to stop me. My mind was just playing tricks on me. I looked at my watch 9:30, all right here goes nothing. I climbed onto the railing and faced the woods. Good bye everyone, I'll miss you. With that I fell backwards, I opened my eyes and all I saw was a figure dressed in black at the edge of the rail. But that was all I saw because then the cold as ice ocean water engulfed me. I hit some rocks, so my arms were cut. But I didn't feel it. I was going to die anyway, so what does it matter. I felt the air leave my body as I sank deeper and deeper into the dark ocean waters. . .  
  
Avalons Guardian: Ah ha that was the tortured mind of my favorite character Kai. Now the next chapter is were all of their suicidal attempts come to an end. Some of them die, some of them live. You'll just have to read the next chapter to see which of the four lives and dies. Oh and one more thing, REVIEW! 


	5. Final Good Bye

Ok last chapter was Kai's torture. Now this is the last and final chapter. This one is the end of all the attempts of suicide and if you noticed at the end of each chapter each Blade Breaker would either hear someone call there name, or see someone. Well those peoples come into play a major part in this chapter. All right here's chapter five.  
  
PS. I don't own Bey Blades, I only own Maria (my OC character), but I wish I owned Bey Blades ^_^ ! Also each one gets their own song to go with their parts in the story.  
  
Blood Stained Lives  
  
By: Avalons Guardian  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Final Good Bye  
  
*~*Tyson's P.O.V*~*  
  
I felt warm hands touch my feverish body. I heard my name being called several times (a/n This song is called "Hello" it's by Evanescence and I changed the lyrics a little bit, it's in italics)  
  
/Play ground/  
  
/School bell rings again/  
  
/Again/  
  
/rain clouds come to play/  
  
/Again/  
  
"Tyson, Tyson wake up!" Hillary's voice shouted to me.  
  
I could barely hear her. I was leaving this world, I stopped breathing.  
  
/Has no one told you he's not breathing/  
  
/Hello/  
  
/I am you mind giving you someone to talk to/  
  
/Hello/  
  
Why was she here? Why now, why did she have to follow me?  
  
/If I smile and don't believe/  
  
/soon I know I'll wake from this dream/  
  
She tried to help me. She knew it was rattlesnake venom that was killing me. No Hilary let me die in peace!  
  
/Don't try to fix me/  
  
/I'm not broken/  
  
/Hello/  
  
/I am the lie living for you so you can't hide/  
  
/don't cry/  
  
I felt cold drops of salt-water fall on my face. What was it, it was Hilary she was crying.  
  
"Don't die on me Tyson!" She cried, "don't die!"  
  
/suddenly I know I'm not sleeping/  
  
/Hello?/  
  
/I'm still here/  
  
/all that's left of yesterday/  
  
That was the last words I heard. I was gone after that, I'm sorry Hilary.  
  
*~*Max's P.O.V*~*  
  
I lay in my own blood, it hurt, but hey at least I won't feel the pain anymore.  
  
"Max, max please hold on!" Who was that, it was Emily. Why was she here, were did she come from. (A/n all right the next one is one everyone should know "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence)  
  
/How can you see into my eyes like open doors/  
  
/Leading you down into my core/  
  
/Where I've become so numb/  
  
My body was going numb; I couldn't feel anything anymore (a/n by the way this song is cut short ok). Emily I'm sorry I wish you weren't here, I'm so sorry.  
  
/Wake me up/  
  
/Wake me up inside/  
  
/Call my name and save me from the dark/  
  
/Bid my blood to run/  
  
/Before I come undone/  
  
/Save me from the nothing I've become/  
  
Please forgive me Emily. I just couldn't handle it. I love you I really do.  
  
"Max wake up! Wake up damn it!" Emily called, "I should've known! Why didn't I know!"  
  
/All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see/  
  
/Left in the dark but you where there in front of me/  
  
/I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems/  
  
/Got to open my eyes to everything/  
  
/Without a thought without a voice without a soul/  
  
I'm sorry, I'll miss you all.  
  
/Bring me to life/  
  
*~*Ray's P.O.V*~*  
  
(A/n this is Evanescence "Tourniquet")  
  
/I tried to kill the pain/  
  
/But only brought more (so much more)/  
  
/I lay dying/  
  
/And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal/  
  
/I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming/  
  
/Am I to lost to be saved/  
  
/Am I too lost? /  
  
I could feel the coldness of death overcome my body. Nothing I could feel was the least bit warm.  
  
"Ray, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Mariah's tear filled voice rang in my thoughts.  
  
I felt her warm hands grab my wrists. "I can't believe how stupid you are!" She scolded me. Was she trying to hide her tears? Why was she yelling at a practically dead guy?  
  
/My god my Tourniquet/  
  
/Return to me salvation/  
  
/My god my Tourniquet/  
  
/Return to me salvation/  
  
"Why Ray why are you throwing your life away," She cried. Putting her head on my chest. I felt the cold wet tears seek through my shirt. No Mariah don't cry, please don't cry.  
  
/Do you remember me/  
  
/Lost for so long/  
  
/Will you be on the other side or will you forget my/  
  
God please forgives me! I didn't want it to turn out like this! Please make Mariah stop crying! Just make her stop!  
  
/I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming/  
  
/Am I too lost to be saved/  
  
/Am I too lost? /  
  
I heard a tare, what was she doing. I felt something wrap around my left wrist and then my right one. What was going on, was I not going to die? I opened my eyes slowly. Mariah's hair was down, and it was her hair ribbon she had wrapped around my wrist. Smack! She had just slapped me hard in the face.  
  
"Ow," I said.  
  
"Ow is right! Next time you try to do this I'll do worse!" She shouted.  
  
With that she wrapped around my shoulders and sobbed on my chest.  
  
/My wounds cry for the grave/  
  
/My soul cries for deliverance/  
  
/Will I be denied/  
  
/Christ Tourniquet/  
  
/My suicide/  
  
*~*Kai's P.O.V*~*  
  
(A/n Ok this one isn't going to have a song, b/c this one really needs more words than any other)  
  
I sank further and further into the sea. The cold engulfing me, whomever I saw before I was under water obviously wasn't going to do anything. So this is it, just as I finished thinking this. I felt warm hands grab me. Whoever it was struggling to bring me up above water. I didn't have any air at all. I felt the ocean breeze hit me as we can above water. I could feel us fighting against the waves, but I still didn't open my eyes. I felt being drag onto the cold wet sand.  
  
"C'mon meho wake up," Maria? Maria just saved me?  
  
I felt her put her head to my chest, right were my heart was.  
  
"Oh god," She breathed.  
  
She began to give me CPR. Why was she trying to save me, why did she care if I lived or died? I finally felt the air come back to my lungs. I gasped for air and opened my eyes.  
  
"You son of," She through her fist in my face.  
  
More than once at that, She hit me so hard I was bleeding inside my mouth. I coughed up my blood, and she stopped. I looked back at her, my eyes filled of confusing. She went for another punch but it landed next to my shoulder.  
  
"Why answer me why!" She cried.  
  
I didn't say anything; I just looked at her in confusion. She buried her head in my chest.  
  
"Maria," I whispered.  
  
I put my hand on her back and held her close to me. She had saved me, I thought no one in this world cared about me. But I was wrong. Maria loved me; she loved me enough to save my life. Thank you Maria I owe you my life for this.  
  
Avalons Guardian: Ok well this is the last chapter of Blood Stained Lives I hope it was enjoyable. Any questions, than e-mail me and put them in a review and leave you e-mail address k? Ok until my next story.  
  
See you in the afterlife! 


End file.
